marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men (New Charles Xavier School) (Earth-616)
The teams first major missions included protecting the Dreaming Celestial from Sinister, attempting to save a small town from a lone Phalanx, investigating Tabula Rasa, aiding the Avengers in battling the Dire Wraiths, and capturing S.W.O.R.D.'s escapee, Unit. The Extinction Team, along with the other Utopian X-Men, came into direct conflict with the Avengers when, fearing the imminent return of the Phoenix Force, Captain America arrived on Utopia demanding to take Hope Summers into custody. Battle broke out ending with Hope's escape and the X-Men's retreat. While on the run, Cyclops discovered Hope was heading to the Moon to meet the Phoenix head-on. Taking Magik, Colossus, Emma Frost and Namor, he headed to the Moon to aid her. Upon arriving the Avengers ambushed the Extinction Team, and Iron Man attempted to disperse the Phoenix. Ultimately the attempt resulted in the Phoenix being split into the five present X-Men and the Phoenix Five were created. Phoenix Five As the Phoenix Five, Cyclops and the others began to bring peace, prosperity and bounty to the world. Utopia became a sterling example of peace and began flying over the San Francisco Bay. They also began searching out and imprisoning the Avengers. The Extinction Team and Phoenix Five even destroyed Sinister's clone army, Celestial machine and Sinister London in the Moloid Caverns. ]] Unfortunately, the Phoenix Five soon became corrupted. Magik began torturing her Avengers prisoners with Limbo Demons she summoned, Colossus began threatening loved ones, Emma began policing individuals' thoughts, and Namor declared war between Atlantis and Wakanda. Eventually, Namor lost his portion of the Phoenix when attacked with all the Avengers' firepower, and Magik and Colossus lost theirs when they turned on each other. With only two Phoenixes left, Cyclops, fearing the Chaos Magic of the Scarlet Witch and Iron Fist/Dragon Lord training of Hope Summers, turned on Emma taking her portion of the Phoenix and becoming Dark Phoenix. Cyclops killed Professor X before trying to end the world. He was only narrowly stopped by Scarlet Witch and Hope Summers dissipating the Phoenix energy and reigniting the mutant population around the world. Consequences After the murder of Professor X, Cyclops and Emma Frost were imprisoned separately, Psylocke and Storm turned themselves into the custody of the X-Men, Magneto, Namor and Danger went AWOL, and Magik freed Colossus from Cyttorak before separate parting ways. Initially, Cyclops was content to remain a political prisoner or become a martyr. However, when it became clear that the world's new mutant population needed protection, he ordered his own escape via Magneto, Magik and Danger. Now with Magneto and Magik, Cyclops is again ready to protect and save a world that now hates and fears him. Mutant Rebellion Cyclops, Magneto and Magik go about liberating the injustly imprisoned mutants and offering them aid with their powers and a place in Cyclops' new team. When attempting to liberate Emma Frost, Cyclops and Magneto lost control of their powers. Emma revealed that she was going through a similar problem and told them that the Phoenix had altered their powers. Magik revealed that her powers were changing as well, but for the better, as she had gained the ability to summon energies from Limbo atop of her existing powers. As Cyclops and Magneto left to find another new mutant, they were confronted by a younger Cyclops and younger versions of the other five original X-Men. While confronting the five young X-Men, the young Jean Grey lost control of her powers and tossed Cyclops away with her telekinesis. This caused Cyclops to lose his visor and he began firing optic blasts wildly, leading the young X-Men to believe that he was attacking them. Magneto disposed of them and ordered Magik to transport him and Cyclops back to headquarters. | Equipment = Cyclops' Visor, Magneto's Helmet, | Transportation = Magik's teleportation; formerly X-Men Blackbird, Danger's transformations | Weapons = Soulsword | Notes = * The Avenger Carol Danvers (as Captain Marvel) was offered membership by Cyclops, in regard to her common past with the X-Men, and for the memory of Charles Xavier . | Trivia = | Links = }}